Hyperspace Temple
The Hyperspace Temple is an intergalactic, and rather small, temple located in space. This temple has been home to several events. Aku Aku and Uka Uka organized a competition between good and evil inside it. It was also here that Uka Uka and The Elementals ambushed Aku Aku. Lastly, this temple has been used as a meeting place for Uka Uka and Dr. N. Tropy, where the two plotted their evil schemes. In Crash Bash, Aku Aku and Uka Uka began a competition to decide whether good or evil was stronger. The competition was so amazing in how it transcended both time and space. The characters were able to fight in the future (Space Bash, which is in the level Future Frenzy, from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped), as well as throughout space (the Komodo Brothers and the Oxide Boss Battle). The idea that Uka Uka and Aku Aku had been able to generate such a massive competition could have to do with the temple itself. Only here were Uka Uka and Aku Aku able to show displays of a more magical power, including summoning the Elementals later on in the series. Culture The temple's architecture directly reflects the style of the abandoned ruins of the earlier ''Crash Bandicoot'' games. This stirs up more questions on how the masks were related to these never seen ancient people. Aku Aku and Uka Uka, in Crash Bash, mentioned that "The Ancients" would not like their fight, but it never states who these ancients are. Many people believe these ancients are the masks depicted on the stone pillars and structures in the abandoned ruins of the islands and the Hyperspace Temple, and that they once lived among these people, who were very similar to the Papu tribe, or natives currently in the series. This Hyperspace Temple could be an altar, or very holy place, that the masks created to house themselves when the people died out, or that the Hyperspace Temple is the home to the ancients themselves. Also, the opposing structures of the temple are very symbolic. A calming, natural formation resides on the top, while a metal, cold and evil-looking structure comprises the bottom. This could directly parallel the balance of good and evil, and reflects the identity of both Uka Uka, who is constantly surrounded by technology, and Aku Aku, who wanders in the forests and temples of the islands with Crash.﻿ Appearances *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced'' Gallery Hyperspace chamber.jpg|The Hyperspace Temple in Crash Bash. bandicam 2016-10-29 20-00-18-241.jpg|The Hyperspace Temple in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Trivia *In the evil ending of Crash Bash, Aku Aku tells Crash and Coco to run but the temple is too small to really run anywhere so it might have hidden areas that only Aku Aku knew about, although this may also be to allow them to teleport away from it without taking Uka Uka or to make it harder for Uka Uka to attack them. Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Places Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced